1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caller identification and disposition systems for telephones, and more particularly to such a system that identifies calling parties and disposes of the calls via an internal database of recognized callers and calendar of dispositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of telephone call identification systems are available for displaying the identification of an incoming caller, either by name or by telephone number. One approach to caller identification is achieved by a telephone call identification system, such as the exemplary display system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,496 issued May 12, 1988 to Figa et al., which uses a special service provided by the telephone company commonly known as the Automatic Number Identification (ANI) service to passively identify the caller during the ring cycle. In Figa's system, the telephone number of the caller is compared to telephone numbers stored on an internal directory. Similar systems will also display a caller's name from the information sent with the ANI service in the case where the telephone company's service also includes transmission of the caller's name. There are several disadvantages associated with these incoming telephone call identification systems. Firstly, these systems require that the caller be using a telephone within a specified ANI calling region. Also, the calling telephone's number must be recognized by the recipient in order to properly identify the caller. Finally, these systems require that the recipient should also be a subscriber to the ANI service. This is problematic since the ANI service is not yet offered in all localities.
Another approach to caller identification is achieved by a device such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,968 issued Dec. 8, 1981 to Klausner et al. Klausner's device first establishes a speaking connection between the calling and receiving telephone, and then requires that the caller enter special information which, in this case, again is evaluated through an internal database. A drawback associated with this device is that the caller must respond with special information, and must pay for the call if it is a toll call, whether or not the called party comes to the phone.
Several other similar devices, almost all using the second caller identification approach described above, can suppress the audible telephone ring when certain conditions of identification are not met. One such device currently marketed by Home Automation Laboratories of Atlanta, Georgia is called "Friends Only.TM.". The "Friends Only." device will alert the recipient to a call only when the caller has responded with the correct, current, three digit code which identifies the caller as a "friend". Drawbacks associated with this device include: (1) the caller identification capability is limited only to "friends" such that anyone who is not a "friend" cannot summon the recipient under any conditions; and (2) if the code becomes exposed such that the code must be changed, all callers who are to be handled as "friends" must be notified of the code change.
Another device called the "Call-Screening Caller Identifier.TM." which is currently marketed by the catalog sales firm Hammacher Schlemmer, requires that the caller respond with his or her own telephone number. The recipient is then alerted only if the number matches a known number stored internally on a "priority" list, otherwise the number is stored for later review. Although this product allows more accurate identification, it still limits its response to "friend" (ring telephone) or "foe" (suppress ring and remember number).
Several drawbacks of all the existing active single-line technology telephone call identification devices and systems can be seen upon analysis of how the telephone is used in the typical private domicile. For example, in a large domicile having multiple extension telephones, identification and/or ring suppression is only available at the primary identifying unit. Thus the user must either purchase multiple units for each secondary extension telephone, each of which would need to be individually programmed, or run to the phone having the identification unit before deciding to accept any particular call. Real life human relationships are more complex than simply "friend or foe" and callers who might be unwelcome at one time of day can be very welcome at another time of day. For example, a user who operates a business from home may wish to accept all calls during business hours, but only acquaintance calls in the evening, and only close family calls during sleeping hours. Also, a desired caller disposition system should offer more options than a simple "ring" or "don't ring" response, especially since automatic answering machines and FAX machines have become widespread alternatives to speaking to a real person.
Accordingly there is a definite need for an incoming telephone call identification and disposition system which overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art systems.